<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey I'm Gay by AST6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451193">Hey I'm Gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AST6/pseuds/AST6'>AST6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homiesexuals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Genderfluid Reggie Peters, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, M/M, Modern Era, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Trans Alex Mercer, he/they willie, nonbinary willie, not mentioned but Luke and Bobby are trans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AST6/pseuds/AST6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alex's first day at a new school and he accidentally announces his lack of heterosexuality to the whole class. But it's fine, really, cause now he knows Willie is gay too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homiesexuals [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey I'm Gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All of Sunset Curve is trans because I say so. Also none of them are straight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Alex’s first day at a new school, and despite Luke and Bobby’s insistence that it was a good thing, he was drowning in internal panic. He knew there was no way that they were right, and at the moment, his anxiety was proving his point; New people, new environment, new classes, and new opportunities for things to go wrong. Plus, he had to come out all over again, and he was not looking forward to it. But, at least the boys transferred with him.</p><p>On his way to homeroom, he somehow gets separated from the rest of Sunset Curve and finds himself in an empty hallway with a foul stench. While he is triple checking his schedule for the location of said homeroom because he is terrified of going into the wrong room and embarrassing himself when someone on a skateboard runs him over.</p><p>“Dude what the he-” He begins, then stops as he gets a good look at the person. They have long luscious wavy brown locks that seem to frame their face perfectly, and Alex watches as they tuck their hair behind their ear (a habit Alex used to have back when his hair was long) to reveal a golden earring.</p><p>“Sorry, man, I didn’t expect anyone to be in this hallway. Most people avoid it since it’s rumored to be haunted.” The person stops looking Alex over. “But you’re new here, so you probably had no idea.”</p><p>“Yeah I just kinda got lost-Wait how could you tell I was new?”</p><p>“Like I said, the majority of the student body avoids this hallway cause it’s haunted but mainly because the bathroom in this halfway always overflows and causes a really bad smell, and I would have noticed you if I’d seen you before.” Their eyebrow raising at the end of their statement.</p><p>Alex, devoid of a response, just looks down and blushes until he decides to introduce himself. </p><p>“I’m Alex” he begins, then notices the nonbinary sticker at the bottom of Willie’s skateboard. “and my pronouns are he/him”</p><p>“Willie and I use he/they.” The handsome skater replies. “So, Alex, what brings you to this school.”</p><p>“It’s a long story that I can’t disclose without being late to class, but I can tell you it involves almost dying from eating hotdogs.”</p><p>“Well maybe you can tell me another time.” Willie responds while Alex’s face is tickled pink. “You uh, mentioned something about being lost?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was looking for Mr. Shmidt’s homeroom before you decided to run me over.”</p><p>Willie’s response teaches Alex that he absolutely adores the way Willie’s nose scrunches up when he laughs.</p><p>“I’ll show you the way.” he says as he starts skating, “If you can catch up.”</p><p>---</p><p>His new homeroom teacher was getting the students to do a “get to know you” activity where you had to catch a ball and say your name and a fun fact about yourself. It reminded Alex of something you’d do in elementary school. In fact, in a way, the familiarity of the activity was pleasant. This, however, did not erase the anxiety Alex received from having to think of a fact about himself and share it with a room filled with strangers, his friends, and most importantly, Willie, who had answered a ton of his questions about the school on his way to class.</p><p>The first person to go introduced themselves as Nick, and then all of a sudden, the ball is being thrown to Alex. He didn’t even have time to come up with a fact. Let alone time to practice what he’ll say in his head.</p><p>“I’m Alex, and I...uh.” <i>Shit Mercer think of something</i> “I’m gay.” He announces while awkwardly flashing a sideways peace sign. Seriously?! He thinks to himself, throwing the ball at Bobby as if it were on fire.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Bobby, and I’m bi.” Bobby says in an attempt to ease Alex’s panic while making finger guns at his cousin Carrie and passing her the ball.</p><p><i>WHY?! Whywhywhy? wHY?</i> Alex internally yells. Out of all the facts he could have chosen he’d decided on his lack of heterosexuality. It wasn’t like he was hiding it. He had a gay pin and a trans pin on his backpack. But still, who on earth announces that they’re a flaming homosexual during a homeroom getting to know you activity. He could have said so many other things, like that his favorite color is pink or that he plays the drums. Even saying he had a little sister would have been a better fun fact than just randomly announcing his sexual orientation. What do all these people think of him now? <i>At least they don’t think I’m straight.</i> He reminds himself in an attempt to comfort his racing mind.</p><p>After Luke and his “I’m in a band” followed by Reggie’s mandatory “Tell your friends!” It’s Willie’s turn, and Alex can’t help but stare at his long wavy brown hair and into their gorgeous dark eyes that Alex couldn’t help but get lost in-anyways the person who Luke tossed the ball to who Alex may or may not be developing a crush on opens his mouth. </p><p>“I’m Willie, and I’m a gay skateboarder.” They inform the class while making direct eye contact with Alex.</p><p>Alex blushes, and Reggie elbows him with a knowing smile on their face as they whisper something to Luke, who now flashes Alex an identical grin to the one Reggie had on their face and is wagging his eyebrows. <i>I hate my friends,</i> Alex thinks.</p><p>Luke is about to open his mouth to speak when Bobby, who isn’t even looking at him but has Luke is about to say something dumb, senses elbows him. <i>At least Bobby has my back.</i></p><p>---</p><p>As the activity finishes and they’re walking back to their seats, Luke purposely bumps shoulders with Alex and quietly says, “Good choice ‘Lex, he’s hot.” and pats him on the back. At least his ex approves.</p><p>Willie’s eyes meet Alex’s, and he thinks that maybe he was wrong. Perhaps a fresh start isn’t such a bad idea. However, admitting that out loud would mean telling Luke he was right, and Alex would never willingly do that. Luke’s ego is big enough already. So Alex will keep this to himself. At least for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this. Comments and kudos are really appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>